Silver Millenium: Hidden Archives, version Saturn
by Angel of Courage
Summary: A story of when the princess of Saturn found love.  A look into the Hidden Archives.  A response to SailorStar9's challenge.


**Author's note!: **Ok, so I got the idea from SailorStar9...and this is an answer to the challenge she gave at the end of her new story/one shot. I decided to try and do one for Hotaru/Saturn...who is called Hecate in this. This is a crossover with Dragonball Z, and this is a Hotaru/Hecate and Gohan/Orion pairing. The idea and names for the past lives of the senshi, as well as Gohan's past name, all belong to SailorStar9. Just let her know if you want to enter the contest so she can read the story/one shot you post, if you decide to enter and let her know who you are writing for...Star-san has a list of rules in her challenge, so go read that first before you attempt to write one!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the idea for this story for Star-san's challenge...and the time I spent writing it. The names and other things belong to SailorStar9 while DBZ and Sailor Moon belong to their respective creators.

This might not be as good as your stories Star-san...but I hope you and the others enjoy it!

**List of names**:

Athene - Ami/Mercury

Freya - Rei/Mars

Eden - Makoto/Jupiter

Aphrodite - Minako/Venus

Hecate - Hotaru/Saturn

Theia - Haruka/Uranus

Amphitrite - Michiru/Neptune

Antevorte - Setsuna/Pluto

Orion - Gohan

* * *

Hecate wandered outside, glancing up at the stars that decorated the sky. Outwardly, she appeared calm and collected, which was something she had learned from Antevorte. The princess of Pluto always kept most of her feelings to herself, not wanting to worry anyone else with her problems or worries. Sighing, she thought about how well that described her at the moment.

Athene, the young woman was someone very dear to the young princess of Saturn. One could describe their relationship as something sisters shared. The older princess was often the one that Hecate went to for advice or when she needed to vent about things that were happening in her life or when she needed a shoulder to cry on. Looking back, Hecate realized how Athene never asked for much from her. It made her feel very selfish, now that she was gone.

Queen Selenity had informed everyone that Athene and Lord Ryuzaki had been ambushed and murdered…but Hecate couldn't believe that story for a moment. It was well known how strong Lord Ryuzaki was, and Athene herself was no push over. Plus there was the small smug look she had witnessed on Princess Serenity's face before she masked it with a look of sadness. She doubted that the others had noticed, seeing as most of them were busy crying and hugging each other to glance at the moon princess. She was crying too…and it had been by chance she had looked that way. Now she was certain…Serenity had something to do with the deaths of both her 'sister' and Lord Ryuzaki.

Even with these theories, there was nothing she could do, she mused as she walked into the garden. Serenity was the daughter of Queen Selenity, and only she could 'punish' her daughter. That meant that most of the time all that the moon princess received as a punishment was nothing more than a scolding or a slap on the wrist. It wasn't all that big of a shock how spoiled she had become.

So absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice someone sneaking up behind her until a hand grabbed her by the shoulder. She immediately summoned her glaive, whirling around to face the person, only to stop once she realized who it was.

It was Lord Orion! He was a noble from the planet Vegeta. It was a world filled with a race known as Saiyans, who were warriors with incredible strength. The young man before her was actually here to discuss a treaty with the alliance under orders of his prince. Having observed the young man before, Hecate could understand why he was chosen. He was intelligent and made wise decisions. There was also a kind side within him, as she had witnessed him playing with a group of children one day. However, she could not deny that he was still a warrior, as was shown when he had defended the moon queen and her daughter from an assassin.

Blushing, she lowered her weapon while the young man released a laugh, rubbing the back of his head as a sheepish grin formed on his face.

"I'm sorry about that…I guess I should have announced myself before I grabbed you like that," he told her. She shook her head, her glaive vanishing, waiting to be summoned by its mistress when she needed it.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have been aware of my surroundings. I…I just had a lot on my mind and wasn't paying attention to anything. My apologies, Lord Orion," she said. Orion gave her a sweet smile, holding a hand out to her.

"Then if it's not my fault, it's not your fault either. We'll just call it a strange form of greeting," he informed her. Hecate smiled and nodded, hand moving to hold his. Another blush formed on her face when the young Saiyan noble pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

Elsewhere, behind a pillar near the garden, Serenity watched the scene. She could not deny the fury that was forming within her being at the sight of Hecate with Orion. What did she think she was doing? Did she not know that Orion was meant to be with her?

Serenity thought back to when Orion had saved her and her mother from that assassin. She had seen the muscles hidden under his shirt, had gotten to see him from a close distance. He was a handsome man. Serenity had decided at that time that she wanted him to be hers. She was prepared to become his mate. In her mind, her mother would never object to the idea. The woman had always given her whatever she wanted and once she became the young noble's mate, it would help form the treaty.

With one last glare directed towards the young Saturn princess, Serenity turned and headed to her room. She had a plan to create.

* * *

"Lord Orion, what are you…?" Hecate wondered, seeing the young man kneel before her.

"I was wondering if the princess of Saturn wouldn't mind dancing with me," he informed, smiling at her while holding out a hand. Hecate smiled and nodded, letting him lead her to the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Serenity was glancing around the room with her eyes while she stood beside her mother (who was speaking with Freya's mother (her best friend)), when she saw it. Lord Orion was at the party, as she had hoped he would be…but….he was dancing with Hecate!

'_Why is he dancing with her? It should be me down there, held so close to his body as he led me across the dance floor. And all the jealous stares would add to my pleasure, especially Hecate's!_' she thought, glaring at the girl in the arms of the man she was lusting after.

* * *

It was at another meeting that Orion announced his intentions to pursue a relationship with Hecate and wait a few years until they would marry. This of course caused quite a few mixed reactions. Freya, Eden, and Aphrodite were crowding around the blushing Hecate, who was held in the embrace of Orion. Theia, Amphitrite, and Antevorte watched with smiles, happy that Hecate had found someone to spend her life with. It was obvious that Orion cared a great deal for the young princess of Saturn, if the love shining in his eyes and the smile on his face wasn't enough of an indication. The same could be said of Hecate, who would glance up at the noble and smile, the blush still on her face.

On her throne, Queen Selenity thought it over. It wasn't a secret that after the death of Athene, a month had passed before the council had voiced its desire to meet with Hecate. After the meeting, it was announced that Hecate would replace her 'sister', Athene, as their new chosen. Of course that made the moon queen happy that one of the princesses chosen to guard her daughter would be chosen, however…she took a quick glance at her daughter and released a quiet sigh.

Serenity had the same look on her face as she had back when Ryuzaki had announced his desire to wed Athene. It looked like she was holding herself back from screaming at the couple (or just Hecate) or attacking the young heir of Saturn. Either way, Selenity made a mental note to have Luna and Artemis to keep a close eye on her.

'_It isn't fair! I should be the one he chooses to spend the rest of his life with…not that damn Hecate!_' Serenity fumed. She thought back to her various attempts over the last few months to sway the Saiyan noble to her side, to have him desire her instead of Hecate. It hadn't worked out the way she had planned it. He had shot her down each time, declaring that he loved only one person…and that was Hecate herself.

Once the other princesses had discovered what she had been doing, they had been quick to scold her. She had turned it around by stating that she was the daughter of Queen Selenity and she was the High Princess of the alliance. As such, she could go after any man she desired, even those that were married or in a relationship.

* * *

That night, she decided to make her final move. Asking Luna to bring her a glass of water before she went to sleep made sure that the female advisor would be gone for several minutes. Artemis wasn't there at the moment, as he was speaking with her mother about various issues (something she hadn't listened to when her mother told her about them).

Slipping out of her room, she quickly made her way down the hall to the Prayer Room…a room she had been in months before for the same reason she was here now. The Moon Stick was in the same place as before and the security deactivated at the presence of a moon royal.

Striding up to the tier, she grabbed the Moon Stick, holding it tightly in her hands. The Ginzuishou shined with a bright light as Serenity began to recite her wish.

'_My heart is dead…it's only right that Hecate feel my pain,_' she mused as her gaze and resolve hardened.

"Ginzuishou, please…kill Hecate and seal her spirit within Saturn's holy shrine!" she cried, holding the Moon stick up as the crystal's shine grew brighter in response.

The wish took effect immediately. On Saturn, in the royal palace, Hecate was walking with Orion when she felt a wave of pain wash over her body. She released a scream before she fell, dead. Orion caught his love and shook her, hoping that she had merely passed out. A quick check of her pulse and the lack of the presence of her ki told him one thing…Hecate was dead.

With shaking hands, tears falling down his cheeks, he slowly lowered her lifeless body to the ground before grabbing his sword. He stared at it whilst remembering what his father had told him when he gave it to him. The sword had been blessed by ancient sages years ago, shortly after their race began to grow in number on their planet. It held enough power to destroy many enemies with a single swing…but it also had the power to take a Saiyan's life, something that no ordinary weapon could do.

With a glance to his love, he pressed a kiss to her lips before plunging the sword into his chest…killing himself.

That was how they were found a few minutes by the staff. A funeral service was held soon after. Orion's father and younger brother attended, as well as his prince.

With sad eyes, Orion's father took out two rings, something his son had asked him to bring when he came to visit. He moved over to his son's body, placing one of the rings on a finger before doing the same to Hecate and stepping back to watch the ceremony, holding his youngest son as he cried when his brother's body, along with Hecate's, were burned.

* * *

Days later, Queen Selenity called for her daughter. Once the young princess walked in, wondering what her mother would need her for, the moon queen raised a hand…and slapped her.

Serenity crumbled to the floor, cradling her cheek as she cried. Her mother glared down at her from her spot on her throne, holding the Moon Stick tightly in her hands. She still couldn't believe that her little girl had gone so far as to repeat the actions that had cost Athene her life, only this time she had cost the life of young Hecate.

"Serenity, I can't believe you…you have once again murdered the Phaethon Council's chosen. First Athene, and now Hecate. When will you stop? I don't care if you indirectly caused the death of Athene while you wished for Hecate's death, but this jealousy has to stop!" the mother scolded.

"But I…I only wanted Hecate to share my pain. It hurt so much, I…"

"Be silent, Serenity! I've had enough of your childish behavior. Thanks to you, the Saiyans have backed out of the proposed treaty and have threatened to go to war against us if a member of our alliance is spotted near their planet. I can only pray that the council will still keep their blessings to us…but given that you've once again killed their chosen, I find it very hard to believe," Queen Selenity sighed, leaning back in her throne and glancing up at the ceiling, attempting to ignore the sobs of her daughter.


End file.
